


［譯］愛在聖誕節| Let's Christmas! (節錄)

by betty302



Series: 愛在聖誕節| Let's Christmas! [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, 不論酷拉皮卡或雷歐力都不過聖誕節, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 但他們願意為了阿路加而慶祝它, 聖誕樹, 聖誕派對, 聖誕禮物, 聖誕薑餅, 聖誕裝飾, 酷拉皮卡的窟盧塔習俗沒有聖誕節, 關於聖誕節的所有事物..., 雷歐力痛恨聖誕節
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty302/pseuds/betty302
Summary: 全章節簡介：酷拉皮卡被徵召來幫助雷歐力安排讓阿路加度過人生第一次『真實』的聖誕節，和朋友與家人們一起。儘管雷歐力不斷敷衍和不情願地配合，酷拉皮卡仍舊照搬了那些聖誕節節日教戰手冊的說明，深思熟慮地規劃出了一個節日該有的樣子，儘管在他的至今人生中，從未主動慶祝過這個節日。請放下您手邊那成堆的節日義務，讀讀這篇文，和我一起來感受對美國聖誕假期的無限怨念吧～





	［譯］愛在聖誕節| Let's Christmas! (節錄)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Christmas!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068711) by [patxaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patxaran/pseuds/patxaran). 



> Translator’s note: I’d like to extend my sincere gratitude to patxaran, the original author, for bringing this humorous story to life and permitting me to translate this into Chinese to share with you guys. ;)
> 
> ［譯註］  
> 本文為Hunter X Hunter同人〈Let's Christmas!〉之翻譯作品，特此感謝原作者patxaran給予翻譯授權。
> 
> 這篇長文是原作者為了抒發對美國聖誕假期的怨念(?)而創作的一系列幽默文章，大概就像我們也有春節版的《小蘋果打臉歌》吧XD。僅翻譯部分章節推廣分享，原文全文請詳原作連結。

Chapter 8: 聖誕貓

 

“聖誕真的與浪漫有關嗎？”酷拉皮卡用非常低微的氣音說道，他肯定旋律能聽清楚每個字。“我認為聖誕的愛是更一般性的，可以適用於所有人。”

“但這也是個冬日的節慶。”旋律說道。“人們大多時間待在室內，一同共度假期以加深對彼此的了解。同時，這節日也和家庭有關，人們因愛而結成家庭，愛的故事是家庭的起始，儘管這個家的成員只有兩個人和一隻貓。”

自然而然地，酷拉皮卡的目光落在置於他和旋律間的貓小屋裡。小屋的主人彷彿察覺到他的目光，抬起了頭，發出一聲簡短、好奇的喵喵聲。酷拉皮卡搖搖頭，重新留意起周遭狀況。小貓則平靜地小睡起來。

事實證明，即使通過了獵人試驗的艱難過程，憑藉實力成為黑幫一大家族的第二把交椅，甚而一手創立了這大陸上最值得信賴且最獲利的保全公司，一個人仍可能淪落到站在一個俗氣的、設置於8月初的聖誕主題電影佈景中，為即將到來的節日電影《聖誕貓》（這部電影預期將成為風靡老少各族群的熱門話題）的拍攝，守衛一名擁有高知名度的貓演員。

酷拉皮卡一點也不後悔接受合約來護衛這世界知名的明星—吉蒂貓（Kit-Cat），這項安排讓他能交涉上貓的所有者——其姐夫是位律師，亦是一位知名的人體收藏家。事實上，與妮翁．諾斯拉的淵源正是酷拉皮卡的公司能獲取這份合約的主因。他不能浪費機會和人體收藏網絡內的任何人建立新的聯繫，特別是當這個人據了解至少擁有一對窟盧塔族火紅眼時。

“所以——”酷拉皮卡花了片刻時間來反芻旋律說的話，關於節日的愛情。“你想說的是，與其在冬季與朋友見面，有些人寧可花時間和他們認為意義特別的人(約會對象)待在一起，那個人最好在附近，可以一通電話就叫上，然後一同坐在屋內，一動也不動。”

“基本上，是的。『這是個愉快的節期』，人們這樣唱著。”（譯註：Tis the season to be jolly，耳熟能詳的聖誕歌曲）

酷拉皮卡雙手抱胸，然而，當意識到這樣的動作不符合他的專業形象後，立刻鬆開了它們。“好吧，”他說。“但這和聖誕節有什麼關係呢？他們為什麼拍攝了那麼多像這樣的電影來講述聖誕節的愛情，然而，本質上這卻只是個寒冷的天氣現象？”

旋律微笑。“愛情故事讓人們開心。”她簡白地說。“每個人都希望有快樂的假期。它具有渲染力，人們的心變得溫暖，愉快而動聽。”

這時，Kit-Cat將牠完美的愛心形鼻子堵在貓小屋的兩條金屬欄桿間，並發出奇怪的嗚嚕嚕唧唧聲。酷拉皮卡略退一步，看著貓小屋，貓兒把一隻肉球按在鎖上的門閂上方。

“牠要人把牠放出來嗎？”酷拉皮卡低聲詢問旋律。“動物經理在哪裡？”

“他還在洗手間。”

“但貓不該像狗一樣被放出來，對吧？牠們會跑掉。”酷拉皮卡問。他從沒養過貓，或與那些不住在街上的貓相處。要照顧一隻不屬於他的貓，特別是一隻花費高昂的貓，並非輕而易舉。旋律也不是專家，她聳聳肩。

“但一直關著牠也不人道。”酷拉皮卡說。“要是牠有正當的理由要出來呢？”

“經理人應該馬上就回來了。”旋律樂觀地表示。

“已經過了十幾分鐘，他一定是病了。”

“請別要我去查看，腸道蠕動和排便的聲音通常是我極力避免去聽的東西。”

花了好一會兒反應過來，一旦明白旋律的話語，酷拉皮卡愣了一下。“現在想想，”他說，“不得不承認這是有道理的。既然你能聽到我們的心音，你大概也能聽到我們的，呃，臟器聲。”

“我經常給你帶來東西，好讓你在輪班間的空檔吃，並不是因為我特別體貼或會照顧人。而是當你餓的時候，你肚子的聲音讓我困擾。”

酷拉皮卡不安地轉過身，低頭看著他的肚子。“謝謝。”他說，不確定他必須為此致謝。很難說明他的感受，一旦意識到旋律的超凡聽力全新、卻顯而易見的面貌。

半小時後，動物經理人終於回來了，並按計劃重新開始拍攝。奇妙的表演貓咪——Kit-Cat，從貓小屋中現身並被帶到場內，酷拉皮卡和旋律被迫遠離護衛。當酷拉皮卡看著貓兒在起始位置就定位時，他對貓咪身上所有完美的愛心形斑紋留下了深刻印象。如果接下來的十年裡有隻貓生來就是為了在這個和每個浪漫故事中飾演貓的角色，那就該是Kit-Cat。在第一天護衛貓咪後，酷拉皮卡想知道為什麼這隻貓沒被命名為更適合其外觀的名字。難道這些斑紋不是出生就有的嗎？難道沒人發現，這隻貓全身佈滿了愛心花紋？

酷拉皮卡的疑問在他和旋律見到貓主人後，間接得到了回答。正如那男人所解釋的，自從他還是個孩子以來，他總是給自己的貓咪命名為Kit-Cat。他的母親告訴他，他不能將牠們取名為小貓(kitten)，因為牠們會長成大貓(cats)，所以他將牠們命名為小貓與大貓的組合：Kit-Cat。此後，旋律和酷拉皮卡在這男人背後微妙地交換了短暫一瞥，當他走出去拿給他們Kit-Cat最喜歡的玩具時。而在他們告退離開後，酷拉皮卡評論說，雖然他很欽佩這位男士對他小時候決定的命名慣例的堅持，但這隻貓確確實實佈滿了愛心花紋，也許值得擁有自己的名字來反映這一事實。

撇開命名的事，作為貓保鏢的整體體驗在各方面都挑戰了他們向來的慣例。酷拉皮卡和旋律假定它會像護衛嬰兒或小孩一樣。例如，當護衛嬰兒時，雖然他們是嬰兒安全的負責人，但關於嬰兒的照護和健康幸福等事宜仍掌握在父母或保姆手中。然而，實際上，護衛Kit-Cat則與此顯然不同。首先，他們大多時候都被單獨留下與貓待在一起，頻率已超出酷拉皮卡能感到舒坦的容受度。他們甚至被要求在沒有一名動物經理人或助理人員隨行的情況下帶牠去散步。過了一段時間，飼主和動物管理者們對貓的健康幸福採取的放任主義已讓酷拉皮卡變得有點偏執與被害妄想。也許他們僱他來背這黑鍋，假如這隻貓最終被謀殺了、在貓小屋裡被下毒、或在散步時被散彈槍射殺。為防萬一，酷拉皮卡對貓及周邊地區保持警惕，為貓咪投入了比任何人類客戶更多的心神精力。旋律要他放輕鬆一點，不要過分憂慮，但酷拉皮卡不知道如何才能保持淡定。

“最後一天的拍攝，沒有任何事件發生。”旋律得意地說，當他們最後一次站在貓小屋旁，看著Kit-Cat好奇地對他們喵喵叫。“你什麼都不用擔心。事實證明，這是一項非常簡單的工作，除了不太尋常之外。”

“還剩下一整天的拍攝。”酷拉皮卡提醒她。“他們可能一直在引誘我們陷入一種虛假的安逸感中。”

“也許吧，但是這裡很安靜(什麼都聽不到)。”旋律說。“我的意思只是打個比方。實際上，這些人和設備的聲音大得幾乎要讓耳朵聽不見了。”

“再留一隻眼睛和耳朵注意四周一會兒。”酷拉皮卡說。“在拍攝結束前，我們的工作還沒結束。”

儘管酷拉皮卡有所保留，但這一天的例行演出與其他拍攝日子沒有不同，而隨著拍攝已接近尾聲，片場氛圍變得較為輕鬆。主演演員熱情地歡迎他們，並對Kit-Cat作為一個不可能的女主角開著千遍一律的玩笑，並說道，拍攝快結束了，酷拉皮卡和旋律應該很開心。女主角，而不是貓的所有者或管理者，一直告訴旋律關於保鏢被雇用前威脅Kit-Cat生命的信件和電話。酷拉皮卡在心中將此標記為高度可疑。旋律也是，但她很樂觀，認為這不是什麼陰謀。如果她和酷拉皮卡必須護衛一隻貓，就代表存在某種危險威脅，但無論如何，在他們的任務簡報中，貓的所有者提到了接受威脅，他只是沒詳細地說明，也許他沒找到什麼值得一提的重要細節。

酷拉皮卡沒吃午餐，縱使他現在知道這是會讓旋律感到煩躁的事。他不想讓Kit-Cat有片刻離開他的視線，也不願冒險因為吃東西鬆懈了注意力、破壞了他的努力。旋律提議給他買點東西吃，但他告訴旋律沒有必要。如果旋律離開，可能會給犯人帶來某種機會。

“你確定你愛我嗎，埃爾菲娜？”男主角問道，這位鞋匠精靈在製作玩具時，才發現了自己的真正天職。他站在人造雪堆旁，許多的白色雪花像花瓣一樣陣陣飄落。“或者，當冬天結束時，當奇蹟般的冬日仙境消失時，你會感到無聊嗎？你會回到北極與所有其他精靈一起製作玩具，但他們永遠不會像我一樣欣賞你或你的作品？”

“我會永遠愛聖誕節，格雷戈里奧，而且這絕不會改變。”埃爾菲娜表白道，Kit-Cat趴在埃爾菲娜的身側，警醒而躁動不安地等待下一個提示。“但是，羅咪歐讓我發現我的心裡也有空間來愛你。我想和你一起製作玩具，一起在我們的小商店裡，為了今年和每個聖誕節的到來，永遠。”

“不要再傷害我，尤其是在聖誕節。”

“我永遠不會再傷害你，不論是在聖誕節、新年或復活節。”

“我不知道，埃爾菲娜。”格雷戈里奧說道，大幅地轉過身去，望著積雪覆蓋的小山。 “當我看著你乘那隻馴鹿飛離去之後，我還能相信你嗎？在你告訴我你對聖誕節永遠的義務？”

與此同時，旋律試圖默默說服酷拉皮卡坐下。他已被要求停止來回踱步，因為這干擾了演員的注意力。現在，他依舊筆直站著，儘管旋律拿了一把椅子在他旁邊坐下。他的眼睛沒停止過掃視四周，然後回到貓身邊，等待著可能的襲擊，諷刺地就如Kit-Cat等待著下一個提示般。

“你認為呢？羅咪歐。是我瘋了嗎，我是傻瓜，還是埃爾菲娜真的變了？”

在隨後的室外場景，格雷戈里奧和貓獨坐在長椅上，討論格雷戈里奧需要做出的決定，以再次相信埃爾菲娜。在Kit-Cat或羅咪歐的部分，意見和建議完全是通過一系列加重語調的叫聲呈現。

“喵～～”羅咪歐說，不知何故，還真的有什麼含義。

“我知道這是聖誕節。但是，她對聖誕節的感覺會不會因我而變得混亂起來？我不想讓她失去明亮的燈光和熱鬧的聖誕老人工作室。羅咪歐，不該是這樣的，不該是。”

“喵～”羅咪歐說，與先前完全一模一樣。

“我不知道，我不知道。”格雷戈里奧呻吟道。“這正是我所說的。”

“喵～”

“啊，不！我拒絕！我寧願去 - 哦，該死，他媽的這件該死的戲服，別再來了。”

在這一刻，格雷戈里奧已站了起來，卻發現自己大衣長長的後擺被勾住了，不能完成他那充滿戲劇性的爆發。一串串叮噹聲響起，這些鈴鐺如金屬葡萄串從廚房櫃檯滑落到長椅與木板的間隙中，將演員困住。格雷戈里奧一下子就被迫坐了下來，艱困地。Kit-Cat驚慌地想走開，但脖子上的繫繩將其固定就位。

“我又被困住了，該死。”演員抱怨道，試圖轉身去看這次他又勾到了哪裡。

“坐下，坐下，米爾卡會讓你出來的。”導演說道，打手勢要一位舞台工作人員去幫助那個男人。“我們再來一次。盡量不要坐得太後面，好嗎？如果你移動得太多，後面的鈴鐺串會掉到長椅與木板間。我們已經固定好了這個，這完全是可以預防的。”

“這早該在幾百年前就固定好的。”這位演員向後靠著，讓工作人員拆掉他衣服被勾住的地方。“太荒唐了，這是個什麼樣的工作條件？”

“來吧，這是最後一次了。我們試著解決這問題，好嗎？只要別坐得太後面，就這樣，了解？”

演員抱怨著，是的，是的，無論如何，他明白了。他獲得了自由，回到場邊的起始位置重新進入場景。Kit-Cat好奇地打量他，他要貓咪等待著，他們將從這幕的最一開始重新拍攝。

“酷拉皮卡，如果這像上次他們拍攝這個場景一樣的話，他們至少還會再重拍15次以上的，請坐下吧。”旋律說。“拿張椅子來坐著，在我們必須再次保持安靜前。”

“我這樣就行了。”酷拉皮卡說。他將自己的體重在兩腳間轉移、動了動，並將雙手扣在背後。“許多工作都比這項任務站得更久。”

“但你不需要這麼做。”旋律說。然而，當拍攝重新開始時，她的努力被證明是徒勞的，酷拉皮卡仍然筆直地站著。

在過去的六周中，酷拉皮卡一直接收著許多不必擔心、不必憂慮的好聽話語，然而，在重行拍攝第七次坐在長椅上的劇情時，某件迅速、猛烈且毫無疑問危險的事終究發生了。第一個跡象是Kit-Cat錯過了要牠發聲的提示，當格雷戈里奧正悲嘆自己的命運時，而酷拉皮卡運用『圓』，立即察知到是為什麼。從幾乎兩層樓高的地方，一系列舞台用的索具鬆動了，直直墜落下來。一排優雅的卡通馴鹿和上面掛著的燈光和其他裝置，激出一陣電光火花，放慢了它的下降。舞台上，Kit-Kat掙扎著讓繩圈將牠拖往索具掉落的路徑上。與此同時，旁邊的演員掙扎著從長椅與木板間纏住他的鈴鐺掛飾堆中擺脫出來。

“快把你那該死的外套脫下來，你這個白痴。”酷拉皮卡對著演員厲聲喊道，當他飛身來到舞台上，迅速用小刀把Kit-Cat的繫繩切斷。他將貓攬在手中，並在第一隻卡通馴鹿落到地板前躍起離開。不到一秒後，整個舞台索具裝置全落了下來，而格雷戈里奧，只掙脫到一半，顯然太遲，身體的一部分被壓在索具殘骸下方。

到處都是人們恐慌的尖叫聲，其中最響亮的是被壓住的格雷戈里奧。舞台工作人員衝上去檢查他的狀況，但不隨意搬動他，而是等待遠處救護車呼嘯著警笛來到。酷拉皮卡退了開來，點頭示意讓旋律去拿Kit-Cat的小屋籠。這一刻，Kit-Cat觀察到酷拉皮卡手臂上某種古怪平靜的安全感，對比四周的混亂不堪。

15分鐘後，酷拉皮卡和旋律一起在Kit-Cat的活動屋棚中，等待貓主人從溫泉午餐約會歸來。然而，最終和他們會面的人，成了另一個他們從未見過的人，儘管酷拉皮卡立即認出了這人的身份。

“你們不認識我，但我的名字是法維，Kit-Cat是我姐夫的貓。我管理法律方面的事務，你知道的，合約和所有相關事務。你可能會從我們的合約上認出我簽署的名字，然而，這是我們第一次親自見面。”

“很榮幸認識您。”酷拉皮卡言不由衷地說。自見到這個男人起，他已憎恨起這匹『禽獸』，因為他擁有一對窟盧塔族火紅眼，是僅僅數年前才剛購入的。

“我必須說，你的工作表現讓人印象深刻。”法維先生說。“而且，說實話，有點駭人。你放著一個人去送死，而拯救我姐夫的貓。”

“我不是被雇來保護演員的。”酷拉皮卡說。“沒時間同時救兩者。”

“我的意思是，好吧，是的，這說得通，酷拉皮卡先生。但...... ”法維先生沉重地嘆氣，看起來很絕望。“......真他媽的見鬼了！這......這實在是...... ”

“這是我在這裡該做的。”

法維先生點點頭，但同時，仍不知何故地，持續完全不信地搖著頭。擺盪在兩個極端間，他表現出的困惑姿態，十分地反映了他的精神狀態。

“無論如何—”法維先生停頓了一會兒後繼續說道，“我來這裡是為了完成你的合約，支付你酬勞，你知道的，關於這些事。顯然，現在拍攝已經結束了，所以你已經履行了你的合約義務。這絕對沒有疑問。”

酷拉皮卡仍然把貓抱在懷裡。當酷拉皮卡站起來查看法維先生從他的公事包中拿出的文件時，貓兒爬到酷拉皮卡的肩膀上。

“我會保護著這隻貓，直到您交出最後一張支票為止。”酷拉皮卡解釋道，當男人伸手去碰Kit-Cat，但Kit-Cat並沒有跳到他身上。“我不希望發生任何事情，直到所有事項完成，而牠的安全不再是我的責任為止。”

“當然。”法維先生同意，雖然他的神色似乎因為這消息而顯得古怪陰沉。“我完全信任你對維護這隻貓安全的謹慎行事，這是肯定的。”

直到所有的合約義務都履行完成，旋律才打開貓小屋，酷拉皮卡要Kit-Cat進到裡面。 乖巧地，Kit-Cat躍入其中。旋律闔上門，將貓小屋放在法維先生面前的桌上，客氣地請他接受。

“等等。”法維先生喊道，當酷拉皮卡和旋律轉身準備離開。“坐吧。我想談談一些事。”

酷拉皮卡握緊拳頭，感到右手的鎖鏈緊緊地、冰冷地纏在他的皮膚上。他面色不動地轉過身來，再次坐下。

“說實話—”法維先生焦慮不安地向旁邊看了一眼，“我的姐夫和我並沒有真的期待你選擇救貓而不是救人。但，顯然我們嚴重低估了你的......呃......你 _如何精確地解釋任務的字面意思_ 。我真的不知道該怎麼接受。”

“你的意思是你們倆一起策劃了這件事？”酷拉皮卡問。“你們破壞拍攝現場，並危及所有人的性命？”法維先生對每個問題都點頭示意，而酷拉皮卡沒有表示出一絲驚訝。 旋律感嘆地想著，這又再次地證明了，酷拉皮卡對工作的直覺一直是很準確的。

“我們試圖殺死這隻貓，而不是傷害演員。”法維先生澄清。“任何一個普通人都會選擇...... ”他猶豫地頓了一下，當面向酷拉皮卡的眼神。“......好吧，我想那不是重點。 就像我說的，是我們判斷錯誤。”

“顯然如此。”酷拉皮卡同意。他厭煩地向前傾身，明確傳達出了法維正在浪費他的時間。“但無論如何，除了破壞你的計劃外，我不明白這一切與我有什麼關係。”他說。“我們為什麼要談論這個？是什麼讓你覺得你失敗的計劃是我的責任？我大可以讓演員知道你做了什麼事，沒有義務為你保密。”

“但你為黑幫工作，對吧？諾斯拉家族？”法維先生懷抱希望地問。“嗯，我也認識很多黑幫的人物，而我現在多半因為沒有殺死這隻貓而惹惱了他們所有人。你瞧，這隻貓被投保了鉅額保險。我為他們安排投保了這份保單，但現在卻無法支付。我答應了人們提供金錢財富，但現在卻沒有錢。”

酷拉皮卡可以感受到旋律念的變化，因為他們都提高了戒備。

“那不是我的問題。”酷拉皮卡語調緩緩而威嚇地說道。“如果你把它歸咎為我的問題，你會後悔的。”

“不，不，我是公道的，我明白了，我們只是要讓你知道發生了什麼，給你一個交代。我們只是沒考慮到…，呃…，所有的可能性。”

“你的確沒有。”

“但是，沒關係，這樣吧，現在我想提供你們另一份任務要約，另一份合約來為我工作。”

“如果又是貓，我不會接受。”酷拉皮卡說。“我不會拿它來毀壞我們的聲譽。法維先生，我在經營一個品牌，不是在玩耍。”

“我完全理解，”法維先生向他保證，酷拉皮卡咬著嘴唇等待著。“我不會讓你們再次照顧貓。貓的事情結束了。我現在感興趣的是僱用你們來保護別的東西。更具體地說， _別的人_ 。精確地說，保護 _我_ 。”

只有旋律能聽到它，酷拉皮卡的心跳逐漸加快了。

“就像我說的—”法維先生疲倦地嘆了一口氣解釋道，“我沒有殺死這隻貓，因此惹惱了很多人。但是，依我所見，你是一個優異的選擇，可以保護我避免任何債主的報復。老實說，我不知道我以前為什麼想欺騙你，從我現在知道的情況來看，很顯然妮翁．諾斯拉能從幻影旅團對黑幫的襲擊中倖存下來的唯一原因，是你和你的團隊保護她的出色能力。只因為你們是最近才展露頭角且缺乏知名度，就認為你們只是憑藉著幸運，是完全錯誤的。所以，請接受另一份合約來保護我吧，至少在未來幾個月內。我現在是許多人報復的目標。”

“這是另一個詭計嗎？”酷拉皮卡問道，用眼神嚴厲審視著法維先生。

“不。”

酷拉皮卡看向旋律，旋律點點頭，不發一語。

“那麼，我期待與您的合作。”酷拉皮卡說，伸出了一隻手。隨著移動，鎖鏈相互敲擊著，發出輕微而不祥的金屬碰撞聲。“我相信這份合作關係能顯著增進我們彼此的利益。”

“讓我活著，我向你保證，它會的。”法維先生鬆了一口氣地說道。“我會確保它。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 腦袋浮現出刑事片裡常出現的搜索調查與紅豆麵包...... 
> 
> 我只是想翻帥氣的酷總w   
> 翻這篇的樂趣之一就是翻那些俗氣的電影對白，什麼都要扯到聖誕節就對了XD
> 
> 喜歡的人請點右下角的kudo按讚吧~


End file.
